cartoonicafandomcom-20200214-history
Otis
'Otis '(nicknamed Oaty by Maddy) is the lead character and protagonist of the Barnyard movie and its spin-off TV show. Background Official Description Development Characterization Physical appearance Otis is a white cow with black spots, blue eyes, a light pink snout and lips, and udders that produce milk (despite being a male). Once, after getting milked by attaching the machine to his udder, he became extremely skinny because his body was drained of all its milk content. Otis' pink udder is a prominent feature of his large body, It is round and quite fat and has four nipples that milk can be squeezed out of. Human disguises Among his many disguises in Back at the Barnyard are newscaster Gill O'Malley (in "The Big Barnyard Broadcast" and "Anchor Cow"), politician Ned Bovine (in "Otis for Mayor"), golfer Heifer Woods (punning off Tiger Woods in "Cowdyshack"), real estate agent Dick Human (in "Buyers Beware"), or Bob Notacow (in "Bling My Barn"). Otis has a superhero alter-ego as Cowman. Once, he has even gone as far as to dress in drag as a female to prove that girls have it easy in the episode "Some Like It Snotty." Personality Otis is an fun-loving, friendly, energetic, happy-go-lucky, mischievous, goofy, carefree, kind-hearted, brave, determined, and adventurous cow who knows how to work guitars, cell phones, and microphones. Instead of having strict, serious rules, he would rather have fun with his best friends and mess around all he wants and not take responsibilities. Otis is glad to face his fears to save himself and his best friends; however, when it comes to money, Otis is usually selfish, greedy, stubborn, and stingily keeps it all to himself. Despite this, he is genuinely a nice, caring cow with a bovine heart of gold. He enjoys hanging out and having fun with his best friends. He also likes to pull tricks on the Beadys and the Farmer. Otis can sometimes be a bit arrogant and overconfident. He is also rather gullible as in the Back at the Barnyard ''episode "Abby & Veronica," while playing ball with Abby, when she fake-panics and asks Otis if there is a scorpion on a nearby tree while pointing at it, Otis immediately believes her words and freaks out and thus, loses the game by getting hit by Abby's ball. Appearances Barnyard Otis is a carefree young cow who prefers playing with his friends rather than accept responsibility. His strict father, Ben, is the leader of the barnyard. After Otis interrupts a barnyard meeting with his wild antics, Ben has a talk with his son, warning him that he will never be happy if he spends his life partying without acting more maturely. Otis ignores his advice and leaves to have fun with his friends Pip the Mouse, Freddy the Ferret, Peck the Rooster and Pig the Pig. That same day, Otis meets a pregnant cow named Daisy, who is accompanied by her friend, Bessy. That night, the animals throw a party in the barn. All the animals at the barnyard are there except Ben, who guards the fence line. Otis is assigned a shift along with Ben, but Otis talks himself out of work. Before Otis leaves, Ben tells him that the night he found him as a baby calf stumbling alone in the meadow, he swore he saw the stars dance, thus giving him reason to know his place was at the farm. Later, Ben takes on a pack of coyotes led by Dag, plundering the chicken coop. He manages to fight off the pack until he is bitten on the leg by the red coyote, making him fall. The Coyotes pile on Ben, but he manages to grab Dag and escapes the pile. He threatens to punch Dag but lets him go, scaring away him and the coyotes. Ben falls on the ground, exhausted. Otis is alerted and he runs outside to his father. Ben dies and is buried on a hill by the farmer, and the other animals mourn Ben after the farmer leaves. After Ben's death, all the animals elect Otis as the new leader of the barnyard. Otis shirks his duties by leaving Freddy and Peck in charge of the coop, then helps the trouble-making Jersey Cows Eddy, Igg, and Bud teach a lesson to a mean fat youngster called Snotty Boy for cow-tipping, eluding the police along the way. Later that night, when Otis is holding Daisy's hoof under the starlight, he overhears the coyotes chasing a rabbit and leaves Daisy to pursue the coyotes and avenge his father. Otis tries to attack Dag and his pack but is outnumbered. Since Otis is weaker, Dag proposes a deal: he and his pack will take various barnyard animals at random times and that, if Otis tries to stand up to them, they will slaughter everyone at the barnyard. Otis decides to leave the barnyard, realizing that his chances of victory are slim. The next morning, before leaving, Otis is informed that the Coyotes took some hens including Maddy (Madeline Lovejoy), a little chick who is one of Otis' friends. Otis realizes that he has been fooled by Dag, as he was not expecting him and the coyotes until tonight, and sets off to rescue the chickens. Otis confronts the pack but is easily defeated after Dag bites him in the leg; however, Pip, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Miles, and the Jersey Cows arrive to help Otis. Dag tries to attack Otis from behind, but Otis is alerted when Peck successfully manages to crow a warning. Otis catches Dag and warns him to never return to the barnyard. Otis then swings Dag out of the junkyard with a golf club, finally avenging his father's death. After hijacking a biker gang's motorcycles from the diner, Otis and the rest make it back to the barn to witness Daisy giving birth to a calf that she names Li'l Ben. Otis then takes full responsibility and becomes the new leader of the barnyard as he watches the stars of himself, Daisy and Lil' Ben dance just like Ben said. Relationships Gallery Trivia * Despite being biologically male, Otis has an udder like the other male cows. In reality, only female cows have udders, not bulls (an actual bull appeared in the film and was treated as if it were a separate species). The reason all the male cows were designed like this in the franchise is because Steve Oedekerk figured that city folk thought that all cows would look like this. * Otis can make milk from his udder, which can be used for drinking and attack purposes. As well, it is an alien weakness. * In the film, Otis cannot produce milk, but in the series, he can lactate efficiently from his udder. This could be due to the fact that his udder and milk producing equipment had not developed fully yet. * Otis is the farmer's top milking cow. * Even though Otis produces the most milk on the farm, he has a very sensitive udder, and hates cold hands and milk machines. * Otis sometimes forgets how to spell his name. * Otis and Pig have cameos in the pilot episode of ''Planet Sheen. Category:Back at the Barnyard Category:Back at the Barnyard Characters Category:Males Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Kids Category:Teenagers